1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing vest with hinged pockets and more particularly pertains to easily accessing fishing accessory boxes stored within the hinged pockets of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of multi-purpose carrier vests is known in the prior art. More specifically, multi-purpose carrier vests heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of storing various items in the pockets of the vests are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,614 to McSheffery a reversible garment having detachable pockets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,127 to Swanson discloses a pack vest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,526 to Clutts discloses a utility vest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,654 to Brazek et al. discloses a article carrier vest.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,695 to Farber discloses a fisherman's garment and landing net scabbard.
In this respect, the fishing vest with hinged pockets according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easily accessing fishing accessory boxes stored within the hinged pockets of the apparatus.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved fishing vest with hinged pockets which can be used for easily accessing fishing accessory boxes stored within the hinged pockets of the apparatus. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.